Back Again
by TrueBloodxTwilight
Summary: B was Jasper's wife when they were human, bella had twins and moves to forks


BELLA 

I walked into the lunchroom in forks with my two twins Jason and A-Leah, I

Changed them when they turned 17, Jase looked like his father Jasper, and A-Leah

Looks a little like me. Let me explain, my name is Isabella Whitlock, my husband's name is Jasper Whitlock; he went off to war and was killed but his body was never found. I was pregnant with the twins at the time, after they were born a vampire came and bit me, when I was finished with the change I took my children and hid them while I went to look for something to eat i had ran to a heard of deer and fed off of them and have been hunting animals ever since. both twins have powers, Jase can show people his memories and A-Leah can see peoples past and they both have telepathy, and I can absorb powers from humans and vampires and I'm a mental shield. We walked to our table by the window with our food props, I was looking out the window fingering the locket that jasper gave me when we were engaged and i still haven't taken it off, it also holds my wedding and engagement rings, today was his birthday.

JASPER

I walked into the cafeteria at Forks High with my family, there are 7 of us: Carlisle and Esme are the parents, then there's Me Rosalie, Alice, Edward and, Emmett. Em and Rose are mates, the same as Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Alice. I didn't really see anymore women after the death of my first and only love and wife, My Bella she was my one and only Southern Bell. I smiled a little at that she loved my Southern accent. we grabbed our props and sat at our table when i heard a voice say

"You two seem to forget I can hear everything your thinking"-Voice1 sounded like bells

"Yes mom"-the other 2 voices

I looked over towards the voices and saw three other vampires, two girls and a boy that looked like me, my family saw me looking and looked over.

"Mom, look at that guy over there he looks just like dad"-2nd girl said looking at me she looked about 17 and so did the boy but the 1st girl looked about my age, I stared at her.

"Why is he staring at my mom? The only person who can do that is dad"- the boy said glaring at me w/ narrowed eyes.

I looked over at Edward

"What are their names?"-Me

He looked over at me

"The one looking out the windows name is Isabella Whitlock or Bella, the other two are twins and their both 17 A-Leah is the girl and Jason is the boy. apparently their 'siblings'."-Edward said

BELLA

I listened as the bronze-haired boy told the rest of his family our 'story' I saw the one A-Leah says looks like Jasper through her mind, he looks exactly like him.

'Hi, my name is Bella. Don't freak out I just want to see something.'- I sent to him, his eyes widened

'Okay'-he said

'What's your full name?'-Me

'Jasper Miles Whitlock'-Jasper

'Were you ever married?'-Me

'Yes, when I was human'-Jasper

'What was here name?'-Me

'Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. But she went by Bella'-Jasper

'Did you have a nickname for her?'-Me, he smiled

'Yeah I used to call her my Southern Bell'-Jasper

The bell rang and we all stood up to go to our classes, I went to history, Jase went to Biology, and A-Leah went to Art.

CH.2

I walked into history and sat in my seat, I saw that we were discussing the Unions-vs.-the Confederates, I smiled slightly this was my favorite subjects, but the teachers ALWAYS get the facts wrong. Jasper walked into the class and sat down next to me.

-FASTFOWARD-

I walked out of class with Jasper to see both our families standing there, my kids were trying not to laugh.

"You got detention again didn't you mom?"-Jase asked

"We both did for arguing with the teacher"-Me

"Again"- all

Jaspers family looked at us surprised

"This happens a lot doesn't it?"-Edward asked

They nodded laughing

"Cause there ALWAYS wrong"-me

Jasper nodded agreeing with me

'You were right A-Leah'-I thought to her

They both looked over at me confused, i smiled and both their eyes got wide, and A-Leah started to bounce up and down excitedly

'I didn't tell him'-I told them

They both looked at me confused and i shrugged at them

JASPER

A-Leah and Jase both went from excited to confused, the three of them looked like they were having a silent conversation, they looked at me then back at Bella I noticed the locket with two rings on earthier side of it

"Hey Bella, where did you get the locket?"-me

She looked down at it and smiled at me

"You gave it to me"-Bella

They turned and walked away after saying goodbye to us, leaving me really confused. I thought about my human years. After a couple of minutes I figured it out, Bella was my wife and A-Leah and Jase were my kids, Edward heard my thoughts and looked at me I looked back at him

'Did you get their number or their address?'-I thought

He smiled and nodded his head at me

"Their coming over to the house. But one of us has to go with them and show

Them the way to our house"- Alice said i smiled

"I'll do it"-Me

I went out the school doors to find them, they were by their car Bella sitting on the hood, and A-Leah and Jase in front of her arguing over who would drive the car

"You two are so immature"-Bella

'I missed you'-I thought to her

Bella turned her head towards me and smiled my smile

'Same here Jazzy'-she sent back

I wrapped my arms around her as we watched the kids

"How about A-Leah drives. I don't know why you don't drive yourselves"-Bella

They finally looked over at us

'I have no clue how I didn't know at lunch. It's obvious'-I thought

"Especially since I'm still using your last name and Jase looks just like

You"-Bella

I put my chin on her shoulder and chuckled before I kissed the side of her neck, the kids made faces at us.

"That is so wrong we don't need to see this. Your our parents."-Jase complained

Bella rolled her eyes at our son and i laughed

"You should be happy now, maybe everywhere we go people will stop hitting on

Me"-Bella told him

He nodded before frowning i shook my head at him.

BELLA

After a little while we decided to leave and go to Jasper's house. Jason was trying to get tips about girls from his father and trying to copy his accent, it took the whole car ride for him to get it right. A-Leah wanted to know how we met I saw jasper smile at me,

"We had just moved to town, it was just my dad, Charlie, and I. When we got

To our new house I asked him if I could go outside and he said 'yes, but only to the end of the side walk. And don't get your dress dirty.' I nodded and ran outside, back then I was extremely clumsy, at the end of the walk there was glass, I ended up falling and hurting my knee."-I started.

"Then comes this boy asking if I was okay, Jasper, I told him what happened and he brought me to his house and cleaned up my knee for me before helping me home. We've been best friends ever since"-I finished I finished the story just as we pulled up at Jaspers house.

CH.3

JASPER

We pulled up to the house and i hopped out of the car and ran to Bella's side and opened the door for her while taking her hand, she looked at me and smiled.

"Still the same old southern gentlemen I see"-Bella

"Of course I am sweetheart"-Me

I kissed her on the lips

"Eww! Stop! Please?"-A-Leah screamed

I chuckled and Bella laughed at the look of disgust on our kids' faces.

"How do you think you two were made?"-Me

Horror crossed both of their faces before they ran into the house screaming

"The horror!"-A-Leah

"It burns"-Jason

Bella and I walked into the house, me with my arm around her waist, we walked into the family room to see the kids rocking back and forward and Esme trying to sooth them

"Oh stop. You two will be okay"-Bella

They both stood up a minute later and sat there normally. Bella and I sat on the couch, with her on my lap and the kids in front of us, A-Leah laid her head on the side of my leg relaxing

"I'm confused"-Emmett

We all looked at him

"Bella's my wife from my human years and A-Leah and Jason are my kids"-Me

He nodded understanding. We all shared stories and just relaxed, when there was a knock at the door, Esme went to go answer it

"Hello, Peter and Charlotte"-Esme

"Hey Esme"-peter

A-Leah and Jason's faces lit up and they ran towards the front door

"Uncle Peter!"-both

"A-Leah! Jason!"-Peter/Charlotte

Bella and I got up and walked over to the front door, just in time to see Jason kick Peter into the forest, I saw Bella and Charlotte roll their eyes before looking at each other.

"Kids"-they said before laughing

"How have you been char?"-Bella

"Good. You all need to come and visit more often."-char

"I know I was thinking about calling you so we could visit."-Bella

BELLA

Charlotte and I talked while Jasper watched peter and Jason wrestle around in the front yard.


End file.
